The present invention relates to wet razors consisting of a handle, a razor head which can be connected to the front end of the handle, in particular a razor blade unit with at least one razor blade, and a connecting device for connection of the razor head to the handle.
Generic wet razors are known from the state of the art. Generally, a razor head or razor blade unit is formed from a plastic housing and has a blade assembly arranged thereon. In case of a permanent, rigid connection between the handle and the razor head, the head can consist exclusively of a razor blade assembly. If, however, the razor head can be separated from the handle, the head includes both plastic housing elements and a razor blade assembly connected thereto. This razor blade assembly in turn includes single or double razor blades. Generic wet razors as a rule are mass-produced articles which are used for daily shaving, for cosmetic hair removal, or in the medical field.
As it is known that the shape of the body locations to be shaved are irregular, a number of measures have already been proposed in the state of the art to make guiding of the blades relative to the skin to be shaved flexible. Thus pivot joints arranged in the handle region, razor blades which are inserted in razor blade assemblies for movement in the cutting edge plane, and also flexible blades are all known in the art.
In one known system the razor head is arranged pivotably on the holder, with the pivot axis located essentially parallel to the cutting edges, but in front of the razor head. As a result, in addition to considerable pivot movements, uncontrollable moments may occur which can lead to nicks and cuts. In another known system, the pivot axis lies below the razor blade plane, which can lead to the same adverse effects. Finally a system is known in which the razor head in relation to the handle is mounted in a bearing shell, which, apart from long pivot distances and uncontrollable moments, also results in manufacturing drawbacks and drawbacks in operation due to possible contamination and the like. The known systems do of course bring about relative mobility of the razor blades in relation to the skin to be shaved, but cannot ensure that the razor blades actually follow the skin to be shaved, utilising the maximum possible cutting width and retaining the optimum possible cutting angle.